Onegaii
by Tsukiyomi neko -yue- sakura
Summary: Sakura is suddenly struck ill, though this is not a coincidence, Yue and Eriol both love Sakura and try to help her as much as they both can while all of them are fighting an evil sorceress who hates Clow reed and anyone that has to do with him, also Sakura learns to handle new powers and magical abilities that will help her do something that will either save or destroy her life
~~~~~Onegai…~~~~~

*Sakura: hi guys! I´m back!

Ikuto: took you long enough

Yue: I agree

Ikuto: hm, you seem like someone I could befriend

Yue: I guess so

Sakura: HHHHHOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE! I´m going to be late for school

Yue: mistress, It is still spring break *arches eyebrow in amusement*

Sakura: *** _stops her mad dash_ *** wait spring break?! _***groans***_ ugh and here I was about to go running to school, how embarrassing! _***sighs***_ oh, well thanks for reminding me Yue-san _***smiles brightly***_

Yue: your welcome, mistress

Sakura: I´ve told you before, I´m not your mistress, I am your friend and my name is SA-KU-RA got it?!

Ikuto: _***Stares in amusement as they keep on arguing***_ well, does anyone care to explain the whole mistress thing?

 _*Sakura(Me!)_ : Ok…, we more or less lost Ikuto there so he will wait until after the chapter, ok so now on to the chapter!

Ikuto: hey! Don't ignore me!

Amu: _***sighs***_ whatever _***drags Ikuto away***_

Ikuto: _***fake pouts***_ but Amuuuuuuuuu-kkkooooooiiiiii

Amu: this is going to take forever so _***smirks and takes out catnip***_

Ikuto: _ ***chara-changes and starts playing with catnip and string he found***_ hey don't do this to me _***glares neko styled X3 and goes back to playing***_

 _*Sakura_ and Amu: **_*sweat drop*_**

 _*Sakura:_ Amu could you please….?

Amu: Fine, Neko Sakura here, _***grumbles: who wants me to end up with the perverted cat Ikuto***_ , does not own Card Captor Sakura nor is in anyway related to Clamp

*Sakura: Ok now finally, on to the story!

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Onegai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Sakura's POV_

Hmm, I woke up to find that it is still 3 in the morning, _ugh, I don't feel so good…. Maybe some fresh air will do me good_ , I tried to stand up but I weakly fell back on my bed, _why do I feel so light headed?, doesn't matter maybe the air **will** do me good so I'll go_, I shakily stood gripping anything around and I finally made it to my balcony and I stayed there for a while _the air feels nice, I was right perhaps this will do me some good_ I thought happily and then I spotted a familiar angel-like figure in the distance _I wonder what he is doing out at this hour?_ "Yu…!*chough**cough*" I could only manage a hoarse call to him, but I saw him turn to where I was and started coming nearer

 _Yue's POV_

I awoke as Yukito in the middle of the night well 2:30 more or less I felt that something was off so I took over my true form while Yukito remained dormant inside of me and flew over the town a few time's _hmm, must have been my imagination_ I tried to assure myself, though I could still tell there was something horribly wrong then I thought of the only place I hadn't checked yet and mentally slapped myself, she was my mistress for goodness sake! And here I forgot to check up on _her_ of all people I flied over to her house and when I thought everything was normal here too and was about to turn back and give up I heard her call out hoarsly **"Yu…,"** though it was weak I recognized it, soon followed by caughingI quickly turned to my young mistress soft voice sounding hoarse and sick and she was only able to give out hoarsely half my name before she coughed a lot and then doubled over the balcony in what seemed pain so I rushed to her side as quickly as I could manage and let out a really concerned "Sakura?!". Kerberos awoke at this and turned around and when he finally saw that she was in her balcony, and that she was coughing a lot, he rushed over to her side as he too called out to her she weakly smiled at me and said "I'm *cough* *cough* *cough* fine" she stumbled out between coughs then I saw her hands slip from the banister and she fainted tumbling over the side of her balcony, which is on the third floor of her house(A/N: yes, I know her house is nothing like this but my story my rules so the create card helped me a bit creating her house ;3), I was worried more about her by the second as I saw her fall I shouted out "Sakura!" _please be alright, please Clow Reed, kami-sama and/or every other religious figure, god or whatever! Just please let me reach her in time_ It seemed that my prayers were answered or I just had a lot of luck when I caught her just as she was halfway through the first floor _why were you out there?! Its freezing cold tonight and you felt ill no less!_ A bunch of mashed up and weirdly mixed thoughts clouded my mind with worry for my little cherry blossom that I loved more than anything else in the world I don't know exactly how or when but I just knew that I loved her and that the only thing that mattered to me right now was her well-being, I brought her up to her room and laid her softly on the bed and covered her with her blankets as Kerberos came quickly towards me and asked what had happened and if she was alright, yet I was to lost in my thoughts to really formulate anything so I just said a simple "I don't know" and wished I knew for it was the truth that I did not know what was happening to my young and usually cheerful cherry blossom

 _Sakura POV, inside of dream_

 _Where am I?_ I tried to look around but everything was black and cold **"The time has come, you will finally fall!** _ **"** hm, who said that? _ I looked around trying to find the source of that menacing voice but finding none **"did you really think I would so easily show myself to you? Card Mistress, Successor of Clow Reed"** I shivered as the atmosphere of this place became even more menacing, cold, and full of hatred "how do you know that?" I asked quite shaken **"oh, almost everyone who is part of the magic community already knows my dear _Sakura_ "** she said with fake sweetness and spat out my name with venom dripping from it "What do you want" I said hiding my fear, **"revenge, revenge on everyone and anyone, or even anything to do with Clow Reed starting with you, his successor for I hate you as well because now you are considered of the most powerful sorcerers ever, a prodigy, someone with a bright future, everyone always says only nice stuff about you 'oh what a cute girl', 'she is so powerful' 'how nice of her' 'let's be friends with her' "** she said mimicking others **"and you have so many friends, you are so foolish, friends will always betray you, people who are powerful should always be on top which is where I belong on top of everyone but you and Clow, just had to steal my spotlight didn't you?! And without mentioning being friends with your guardians! They are mere servants created for you, they are your tools yet here you are asking their opinion on stuff and never commanding them to do anything! What a waste!"** at this I finally snapped and I could feel something inside me awaken at her words "You fiend! You think you can get away with insulting my friends, family and guardians, being my closest of friends, I would usually befriend anyone or give them a chance but you, you have done what is unforgivable to me, insult those whom I care about!" I shouted the last part and then I was glowing a strong hot pink around me like my aura but a lot more powerful at this I could feel her start to retreat "oh, leaving already , why, we are barely going to begin to _play_ " I said with a smirk as I could feel her fear growing while my power grew as well _wait, why am I acting so mean? Oh well she did insult my friends but still, even though it is true that to me that is unforgivable why am I like this?, and where did I get all this power from?_

 _Yue POV,_

 _Why is her power suddenly increasing so much?_ I thought bewildered though I felt that she was more or less fighting something in her sleep or something like that but then, I started to feel ever so slightly evil coming from her while half of her seemed to not understand to be confused or something of the sort and I paled as realization hit me _oh no is it starting?! No, not now!, not while she is like this!_

I looked at Kerberos knowing that he sensed it too "it's starting" I said and he nodded and then he said what I feared most to happen apart from it happening in the worst of timings "she's back " he murmured, "and Sakura-chan will be having a hard time now that she must also regain control of her other side now that it's awakened"

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Onegai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Dun, dun, dun! Cliffy!_

*Sakura: ok, so please tell me what you thought and If I should continue it, or if it just majorly sucked and was too predictable, or anything!

Ikuto: I'm still lost…. And now even more so than before

Amu: here ***hands him manga and a laptop with all Card Captor Sakura episodes***

Ikuto: thanks Amu- _koi~_

Amu: shut up hentai neko cosplay boy!

*Sakura: I thought we were over this…

Sakura and Yue: over what?

*Sakura: here ***hands them manga and laptop with all Shugo Chara episodes***

*Sakura: ok… while those four catch up on the other pairs anime just hope you enjoyed and please review! Also I'm going to be making a poll for if this should be a Sakura-Yue fic. (Which is where it is currently heading) or a Sakura-Eriol fic. Also, this is just the prologue so don't worry because it's so short! I couldn't write more without giving away too much

Well R & R

ja mata ne ~

Sakura


End file.
